Le Reste de nos Vies
by Nix123
Summary: Cette histoire commence avec le mariage de Harry et Ginny et progresse à travers leur vie conjugale dans l'après Voldemort monde.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : je ne suis pas une partie de ou liée à la Harry Potter corp, l'édition, ou JKR elle-même. .**

**C'est ma première histoire que je vous serais reconnaissant si vous pouviez lire et examiner si je peux le faire mieux et savoir ce que mes lecteurs pensent de mes écrits . Aussi, je préfère écrire en sections courtes et ne suis pas bon ( mais travaillant sur ) fluff pour me donner une chance de se réchauffer .**

**Aussi, je ne suis pas très bon en français à tous, donc s'il vous plaît ne pas tenir compte abusé des mots ou des fautes de grammaire .**

* * *

Je suis dans l'allée le voir , puis l'embrayage serré au bras de mon père. C'est le jour où j'ai été imaginé depuis que j'ai dix et premier posé les yeux sur lui. Comment ai-je eu la chance de l'avoir m'aime retour dans le même amour profond et éternel que j'ai pour lui? La musique commence et c'est notre repère , mais je ne pense pas que je suis prêt. Je suis prêt à être sa femme , mais pas prêt à passer ces chaises . Les faisant passer pour moi est d'accepter que leur mort est réel en quelque sorte. C'était mon idée en réalité . Une chaise blanche sur la fin de chaque couloir orné d' une ceinture d'or et une image simple moldu de la personne qui aurait dû être là , mais il n'est pas . Nous marchons , mon père et moi , en passant Colin Creevey puis Cédric, Alastor Maugrey , et Hedwig , qui est tout aussi important de nos vies comme les humains réels représentés . Je reçois encore plus émotionnel que nous arrivons à la prochaine rangée là où la chaise de Ted Tonks est placé à côté de celui qui tient sa femme. Je passe la rangée de chaises détenant ma famille et la chaise sur la fin où Fred doit être assis . J'apporte père à un arrêt et tirer une rose de mon bouquet. Les larmes commencent à tomber comme je le place sur sa chaise . Je ne sais pas comment je peux passer cette ligne , sans parler de l'autre, mais je rencontre les yeux de Harry et vois ses larmes aussi bien, et je sais que nous allons passer ensemble. Je continue vers l'avant jusqu'à ce que je suis encore avec la première rangée. Il est vide, mais je sais qu'ils sont tous là, Lily et James , Remus et Tonks , Sirius, Dobby, Rogue, et le professeur Dumbledore. Papa m'a étreint et puis ma main rencontre Harry et je suis sûr . Je remets mes fleurs Hermione et tiens à faire face à l'homme de mes rêves. Nous nous engageons à honorer , aimer et chérir l'autre pour tous les temps, et sont ensuite prononcés mari et femme enlacés ensemble de tous les temps. Nous nous embrassons pour la première fois que M. et Mme Harry James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le prochain épisode de l'histoire.**

* * *

En nous éloignant de notre baiser, la chambre transformée en salle de réception. Les chaises occupés se réorganiser autour des tables et des invités assis dans leur trouvèrent assis dans leurs sièges assignés . Une table spéciale est apparu pour la fête de mariage , et les chaises mémorial volé dans un coin dédié à raconter l'histoire derrière pourquoi chaque occupant qui manquait, c'était spécial. Harry et moi nous sommes retrouvés debout au milieu de la piste de danse .

" Puis-je avoir cette danse, Mme Potter? " mon chéri m'a demandé que la musique a commencé et les invités commencé à recueillir autour .

" Bien sûr, vous le permettez, monsieur Potter " J'ai répondu comme il a pris ma main et a commencé à me conduit dans la valse . J'ai réalisé que c'était le même que celui que le professeur McGonagall nous avait appris avant le bal de Noël et a commencé à rire.

" Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle , ma chérie ? " demanda Harry.

" Cela me rappelle Ronald danse avec McGonagall ! "

" Oh, tu as raison ! Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser vivre cette baisse peut désormais nous ? " mon amour dit avec un clin d' œil , un très similaire à un directeur d'école avant nous avions connu . "Love ? "

" Oui ? " Répondis-je.

« Cela vous dérangerait si je prenais la chance de le rappeler ? "

" Bien sûr que non , Monsieur , " lui répondis-je entre deux baisers .

" Oi Ron , " Harry appelé comme nous tournoyé , «les soins à danser ? "

" Dans tes rêves Potter ! " rappelé meilleur homme de Harry.

" Comment brut Ronald , " j'ai appelé ne pas manquer une chance d'obtenir à la fête : «Je ne rêve pas de danse avec mon frère ! "

Ron avait aucune réponse pour que mis à part un visage très rouge et des oreilles .

" At-il pas eu passé le fait que son meilleur ami est marié à sa petite soeur ? "

" Non, mais il va falloir " répondit Harry.

" Pourquoi? "

" Parce que vous , Ginny , es mon soleil, ma lune , et tous mes étoiles chanceuses , et je ne vous laisserait pas pour le monde, parce que tu es mon monde entier et Je t'aime tellement que mon amour pour vous grandit avec chaque battement de mon cœur », murmura-t- il me tirait sans cesse plus étroite et m'embrassa passionatly que nous avons dansé toute la nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je sais que c'est très court (même pour moi) mais je me suis élimination en arrière et ça va commencer à aller à nouveau. Quoi qu'il en soit , je ne suis pas affilié avec J.K. Rowling ( ma reine ) ou l'un des Harry Potter Corp afin yah . S'il vous plaît garder examiner et de proposer mon travail à votre fangirl / fanboy amis et amusez-vous!**

* * *

" Où allons-nous , Harry? " J'ai interrogé Harry comme nous avons monté le balai et a décollé de la partie.

«Si je vous ai dit, je dois vous chatouiller , " at-il répondu.

" Je pense que le dicton est« je dois te tuer "»,

"Maintenant, pourquoi devrais-je te tuer? Je suis passé par tout ce mal vaincre Voldemort juste pour me mourir. "

«Si vous me tuer , pourquoi voudriez- vous être mort ? " J'ai taquiné connaître la réponse .

«Parce que , mon cher Ginevra , tu es toute ma vie et si je t'ai tué , mon amour , je serais moi-même tue. "

«Je sais chérie, et c'est aussi pour moi avec vous . Je viens de vous entendre dire cela, » admis-je .

" J'ai le sentiment que vous êtes toujours me désireux de vous dire que notre destination, n'est-ce pas ? " Demanda Harry , les yeux scintillant dans presque la façon dont a fait un cher du professeur .

" Oh Harry, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plaît, _s'il vous plaît_ dites-moi ! " Je lui ai répondu en lui donnant mes meilleurs yeux de chien battu .

" Ginny amour, à quoi bon faire appeler une surprise si je vous ai dit ? "

"Je t'aime pour toujours ! "

" Eh bien , dans ce cas , nous allons à un endroit que nous pouvons appeler à la maison , un endroit où nous pouvons être un couple et élever une famille, un endroit appelé ... "

" Où allons-nous vivre ? Je sais que vous avez été garder le secret , je ne pouvais même pas sortir de Ron ! Est-ce square Grimmaurd ? "

" Ginny chérie, si tu me laisses finir vous sauriez "

" Harry, " je gémis , " tu me conduisant sur ! " J'ai répondu sortait ma lèvre inférieure dans une moue .

«Je sais, mais vous pouvez voir par vous-même , parce que nous sommes ici! " dit-il avec ses yeux brillants .

" C'est beau ! " J'ai eu le souffle coupé que nous avons atterri sur le porche de Potter Manor.

" Tu es belle , » murmura Harry dans mon oreille comme il m'a balayé de mes pieds et me porta sur le seuil de notre nouvelle maison ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hé les gars , je suis de retour . Wow! Ceci est probablement mon meilleur jour jamais ! Quoi qu'il en soit , voici le prochain épisode . Je voudrais vraiment obtenir un peu plus critique , si vous pouviez prendre comme deux secondes pour me dire si oui ou non vous avez aimé ce serait tout simplement fantastique. Merci!**

* * *

Je me réveille milieu de la matinée se blottit contre la poitrine de Harry. Il se sent toujours aussi merveilleux de pouvoir l'appeler moi pour toujours . Chaque jour, l'année dernière, quand je me réveillais fou , il m'a quitté, mais terrifie tellement , ne sachant pas où il était et si oui ou non il était sûr, et maintenant il est ici avec moi et ne va jamais jamais me quitter.

J'arrive à lui donner un baiser et sentir ses lèvres forment un sourire sous le mien alors que ses bras se resserrent autour de moi.

«Bonjour, Mme Potter, " dit-il en ouvrant les yeux verts magnifiques , celles qui font encore mon cœur battre .

«Bonjour , mon Sleepyhead ", je réponds atteignant et passer ma main dans ses cheveux noirs , qui n'ont pas pu obtenir de Messier s'il essayait .

" Quelle heure est-il , mon amour? "

«C'est six. "

«Alors, pourquoi suis-je le « dormeur » ? Normalement, nous ne levons pas pour au moins un autre une demi-heure . "

" Eh bien, j'étais devant vous , donc vous , monsieur , vous êtes la marmotte ».

" Puisque vous êtes si tôt , je pense que vous pouvez avoir un peu de temps pour se blottir avec vous Sleepyhead ", expliquait-il en reposant sa joue sur le dessus de ma tête.

«Je ne sais pas , » répondis-je penchant loin pour que je puisse le regarder.

" Pourquoi pas ? " il s'interroge

" Parce que je pensais que vous méritez un bon petit déjeuner copieux pour passer à travers aujourd'hui avant le week-end et parce que ma mère me dit que je ne suis pas vous nourrir suffisamment , et parce que je suis fatigué de céréales. Alors , qu'en pensez-vous ? "

«Comment suis-je censé faire passer un de vos petits-déjeuners ? "

"C'est ce que j'ai pensé, " je l'ai dit moi-même décoller de la perle et en tirant un de ses anciens Gryffondor Quidditch molletonnés sur mon tee-shirt et un short .

Quelques minutes plus tard , après avoir entendu la douche éteindre , j'ai entendu le pad pieds de Harry dans les escaliers et dans la cuisine.

" Smells merveilleux , Gin , " dit Harry , comme il arrive derrière moi et enroule ses bras autour de ma taille , en regardant la casserole sur mon épaule.

" De Whatcha faire ? " il demande juste au moment où je reçois une bouffée de son parfum . L'odeur me fait rouler l'estomac et j'enlève le sprint pour les toilettes avec Harry sur ma droite guérit .

« Ginny, êtes -vous d'accord , mon amour? " il demande qu'il détient mes cheveux en arrière .

" Ugh , non, " je réponds avant vomir à nouveau dans les toilettes.

Quand j'ai fini, Harry m'aide à me nettoyer et me mène à la chambre , où il me fait revenir dans son lit. Il quitte alors et me ramène un rouleau de biscuits , un soda au gingembre, et un seau.

«Je dois avoir eu la grippe, " J'ai soupiré .

" Je ne peux pas manquer de travail aujourd'hui , donc je vais appeler maman de venir prendre soin de vous, » dit Harry , les yeux pleins d'inquiétude.

«Non, ne pas appeler maman , " je l'ai dit filant vers le bas sous les couvertures, «Je vais bien , c'est probablement juste une grippe intestinale . Je vais probablement être mieux au moment où vous arrivez à la maison . "

" Etes-vous sûr , Gin ? "

«Oui , Harry , je serai bien."

" Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose avant de partir? "

" Pouvez-vous appeler Gwenog et lui dire que je ne serai pas à la pratique aujourd'hui, car je suis malade ? "

" Bien sûr , l'amour, » dit-il en se baissant pour embrasser mon front , «Je t'aime . Sentir mieux et cheminette -moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit . Je sais que j'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas manquer aujourd'hui , mais si vous avez besoin ... "

" Harry. "

" Oui ? "

«Je vais bien», je dis sévèrement lui looing dans les yeux.

"Très bien, Je t'aime et je suis juste une poignée de poudre de cheminette loin . "

«Je sais et Je t'aime aussi . "

Je l'ai vu sortir de la chambre , et après l'avoir entendu parler à Gwenog à travers la cheminée, je l'ai entendu apparate à travailler .


End file.
